The New Adventures of Fanboy and Chum Chum
The New Adventures of Fanboy & Chum Chum is an American 3D CGI animated television series created by Eric Robles for Nickelodeon. It is a reboot of the original 2009 Fanboy and Chum Chum ''series which was based on ''Fanboy, an animated short created by Robles for Nicktoons and Frederator Studios, which was broadcast on Random! Cartoons. The series will air on October 22, 2021 on Nickelodeon. Plot The series, like the original series, centers around Fanboy and Chum Chum, a pair of hyperactive, odd, energetic, and slow-witted best friends enthusiastically obsessed with superhero comics, particularly those featuring their favorite superhero Man-Arctica, who also apparently seems to double as a holiday figurehead parodying Santa Claus within the series. Many episodes are based around comical parodies of famous films or contain countless references to popular culture, chronicling Fanboy and Chum Chum's exaggerated, surreal daily experiences and misadventures relating to dilemmas in which they have entangled themselves or the surrounding characters' utter infuriation with their irritating antics. Episodes Click here for the list of episodes. Characters Main * Fanboy - Fanboy is an enthusiastic fan of comic books, fantasy, science fiction and action figures. He wears a green and purple costume with white briefs on the outside of his costume. Voiced by David Hornsby. * Chum Chum - Chum Chum is Fanboy's best friend and sidekick. Although he is younger than the other main characters, he is still in the same class as them. Chum Chum is extremely energetic and high-spirited. Chum Chum wears an orange and yellow uniform with white briefs worn outside his costume. Voiced by Nika Futterman. Supporting * Boogregard "Boog" Shlizetti - Boog is a short-tempered bully who is obsessed with the video game Chimp Chomp (a parody of Donkey Kong), which he plays at the Frosty Mart, often instead of working. Boog's voice is a parody of John Travolta's "Vinnie Barbarino" character. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Leonard "Lenny" Flynn-Boyle - Lenny is the accident-prone junior manager of the Frosty Mart. He finds Fanboy and Chum Chum irritating and sometimes gets a "stress twitch" when annoyed by them. Voiced by Wyatt Cenac. * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason - Kyle is an insecure pre-teen wizard who loathes Fanboy and Chum Chum for their lack of intelligence, but secretly yearns for their friendship. Kyle was expelled from his wizarding school, Milkweed Academy, for turning his teacher Professor Flan into a raspberry flan, calling him a "Delicious old fool". Kyle is now reluctantly enrolled in Fanboy and Chum Chum's public school, where he has very few friends other than Fanboy and Chum Chum. Fanboy and Chum Chum typically forget that Kyle has wizardly powers, and the effort of reminding them usually infuriates Kyle. He wears a scarlet and yellow striped shirt with jeans. Kyle has red hair and very large front teeth with braces and he speaks in a British accent. As Kyle struggles to be re-admitted to Milkweed, he often suffers painful indignities, often a result of Fanboy and Chum Chum's actions. Voiced by Jamie Kennedy. * Yo - Yo is another of Fanboy and Chum Chum's classmates. She is happy-go-lucky and loves her Yamaguchi (a parody of Tamagotchi) digital pets, especially a cat named Scampers. She has a rather insane crush on Chum Chum, and often wants to play with him like he's a toy. Yo has black hair, wears a yellow shirt, a plaid skirt, and a frog-shaped backpack. She is shown to be a talented prankster, dominating Fanboy on Prank Day. Though she can be villainous, she is normally nice. Voiced by Dyana Liu. * Mr. Hank Mufflin - Mr. Hank Mufflin is Fanboy and Chum Chum's grouchy yet often playful teacher. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Ozwald "Oz" Harmounian - Oz is the owner of the local comic shop, Oz Comix. Oz is a friend of the boys, who consider him "the most knowledgeable human being ever," though he is a nerdish know-it-all who lives with his elderly mother. Voiced by Josh Duhamel. * Dollar-nator - Dollar-nator is a sophisticated computerized intelligence system built by Fanboy in the future, and sent back in time by Fanboy to bail Fanboy and Chum Chum out of a jam in 'Dollar Day'. He also has many surprise skills and talents and is a parody on The Terminator. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Janitor Russ Poopatine - Janitor Russ Poopatine is a janitor at Fanboy and Chum Chum's school. He is a parody of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. He is a pale, skinny, gnarled old man who wears a dark hooded shirt. Poopatine rides around in a sentient cart named Brenda. He can understand all of the robotic noises Brenda makes, and often talks to her. Poopatine has a strong hatred of gum and saltwater taffy. Voiced by Steve Tompkins. * Man-Arctica - Man-Arctica is an ice-based superhero who scours the cosmos looking for scofflaws. Man-Arctica balances a mild disdain for humanity against his duty to save them from harm. He often refers to children as "earth larvae". Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Minor * Agent Johnson - Agent Johnson is the do-it-all authority figure in Galaxy Hills. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Fedora Man - Fedora Man is one of the delivery people in Galaxy Hills. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Secret Shopper - Secret Shopper was formerly a shopper who evaluates Frosty Mart product quality and customer service, but is now a superhero. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Fankylechum is a nerdy, good-spirited classmate of the boys. Voiced by Jamie Kennedy. * Dirty Bird is a seagull who makes cameos throughout the show. * Chris Chuggy is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's who communicates only by saying "Wah." Voiced by Eric Robles. * Scrivener Elf is an elf Kyle creates to do his homework and other tasks. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Lupe is a kind-spirited girl in Fanboy and Chum Chum's class. Lupe appears to be Yo's friend, and the two are often seen together. Voiced by Candi Milo. * Necronomicon is a talking book of spells who is a companion to Kyle, and nags him about the moral implications of his choices. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Sigmund The Sorcerer is Kyle's more successful and skillful German wizard rival from Kyle's former school for wizards, Milkweed Academy. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Lunch Lady Cram is the new strict lunch lady who replaced the former strict lunch lady, Mildred. She is known for making glop. Voiced by Candi Milo. * Thorvald the Red is a Viking who lives in Vallhalla. Voiced by Nolan North. * The Global Warmer is a super-villain and archenemy of Man-Arctica who appears several times in the series. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Oz's Mom is a single mother committed to teaching her adult son that the only way to run a successful business is by selling. Voiced by Estelle Harris. * Mitzi is Oz's mom's pet goat. Oz's Mom uses Mitzi to make milk. * Professor Flan is a professor from Milkweed Academy whose permission Kyle has to grant to re-admit to Milkweed. He is the one who Kyle turned into a raspberry flan. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Brizwald Harmounian is Oz's money-loving, scheming cousin. Voiced by Amir Talai. * Chimp Chomp is a Donkey Kong parody video game featuring a monkey, Chimp Chomp, who is trying to take an ape's bananas. Boog is addicted to the video game. * Precious is Mr. Mufflin's class pig. Precious appears in "Precious Pig" but a look-alike pig that could be Precious appeared in "Eyes on the Prize" and "Fanboy A'Hoy!" Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Berry is a small pink creature who lives inside the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine at the Frosty Mart. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Michael Johnson is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's. He is depicted as a good dancer and gets around by dancing. Voiced by Wyatt Cenac. * Duke is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Nancy Pancy is a girl in Mr Mufflin's class. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren; in "Fanboy A'hoy!" and "Slime Day", she was voiced by Nika Futterman. * Francine is a brown-haired diva in Mr. Mufflin's class. Voiced by Candi Milo. * Cher "Cheer" Leader is a cheerleader in Mr. Mufflin's class. She is a triplet and sometimes appears with her 2 other cheerleader sisters, who look exactly like her. The triplets were voiced by Kari Wahlgren in "Fanboy Stinks", but Cher is voiced by Candi Milo in all other appearances. * Marsha was a sweet, successful student until Fanboy accidentally ruined her life by sneezing on her placement test, rendering it illegible. As a result, she received a failing grade and had to repeat kindergarten, where she swore revenge on Fanboy. Voiced by Candi Milo. * Cheech is a classmate in Mr. Mufflin's classroom. He has a love for food. Voiced by Nika Futterman. * Scampers is one of Yo's Yamaguchi digital pets. Scampers is a cat. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Yum Yum is a cycloptic bubble gum creature created by Fanboy and Chum Chum in "The Janitor Strikes Back". Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Sprinkles is the class bear. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Muk Muk is a female, semi-feral cousin of Chum Chum who hails from "West Apetown." Voiced by Nika Futterman. Locations * Galaxy Hills is the setting of the show. It is a colorful and somewhat sleepy town where Fanboy, Chum Chum, and most of the other characters all live. * The Fanlair is Fanboy and Chum Chum's water tower home. It is located above a nondescript apartment building in the heart of Galaxy Hills. * Kyle's Apartment is Kyle's supernatural refuge from the subnatural indignity of public school. Fanboy and Chum Chum occasionally sneak in through the mail slot in the door. * Oz Comix is Oz's private comic book library and collectibles museum disguised as a normal comic book store. * Galaxy Hills Elementary School is the elementary school that the characters attend, located at the end of Fanboy's street. * Galaxy Hills Theater is the town's movie theater, located at the end of the street, on the curb across from the school. * The Frosty Mart is Fanboy and Chum Chum's favorite conveniently located convenience store hangout.